Becoming Three
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Some more Naruhina fluff. Hinata's pregnant. Boruto's birth. One-Shot


Hinata placed a bowl down and took a deep breath. _"Tonight's the night..."_

"I'm home!"

Hinata squeaked and turned as Naruto walked through the slide door. "Welcome home. How was the mission?" Naruto smiled and slipped off his headband. "It went good. Sasuke's still Sasuke and..." A sweet smell hit Naruto's nose before he ran over to the table,eyes sparkling and drool from his smile. "Is that miso pork ramen?"

Hinata giggled and nodded,"Yup."

Naruto broke into a big grin as he poked his head from around the corner and said,"Let me go change and then we can eat,Ya Know!"

.

Naruto,now in an orange open jacket with a blue long sleeve shirt with Uzumaki symbol on the side,swallowed another mouth full of noodles before he tilted his head. "Hina? You are alright? You barely touched your ramen."

Hinata jumped a little and smiled. "Oh. I'm fine."

Naruto closed his eyes,not convinced,and asked,"You sure?" Hinata simply nodded.

Naruto let out a sigh and cleaned up the dishes as Hinata started fidgeting with her dress. _"How do I tell him? Do I just say it? No,this is important to him. This needs to be special."_

Hinata took a deep breath and walked over to the counter as Naruto dried his hands. "What's up?" Hinata gulped as a blush formed on her face and she said,"N-Naruto I'm..." Naruto raised his eyebrow and smiled, "You haven't been this shy in a while."

Hinata mentally slapped herself as she clenched her fists and puffed out her cheeks. _"Come on Hinata! You can do this!"_

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and asked,"Hina? Are feeling you alright?"

He moved his hand as Hinata took a deep breath and looked up. She gave a gentle closed eye smile and said,"Naruto,I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!"

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds,processing what she just said,before his eyes grew wide and filled with tears. Hinata,eyes still closed,placed her hand on her stomach and said,"I found out a couple days ago. I was so happy and got so excited to tell you..." Hinata opened her eyes to the sounds of sniffling and saw tears running down Naruto's face. "Naruto?"

As she went to wipe the tears off his face,Naruto pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder. She let out a tiny gasp then smiled as she heard Naruto whispering,"I'm gonna be a father...I'm gonna be a father...I'm gonna be a father..."

Hinata smiled and rested her head on his chest then let out a squeak as Naruto picked her up and started swinging her around,laughing,"I'm gonna be a father,Ya Know!"

Hinata kicked her feet around and said,"E-easy Naruto!"

Naruto set her down and chuckled,"Hehehe. Sorry Hinata." Then he jumped up and down and asked,"Is it a boy or girl?" Hinata giggled,"Naruto,it's way too early to tell.",making Naruto pout and slump over.

Hinata backed up a little when Naruto popped back up and said,"I think it's gonna be a boy!" Then his eyes became white circles as little beads of sweat jumped off his head. "Oh! But what if he grows up and gets an attitude! Then he'll act out and be defiant towards his elders and pull all kinds of pranks and...!"

Hinata,nervous smile on her face,grabbed his hands and said,"Calm down Naruto. That's quite the assumption. And what makes you think the baby is a boy?"

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Hinata straight in the eyes. "Because I'm his father." He broke into a nervous smile. "And you know how I was."

Hinata brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled as Naruto,eyes like white circles again,pouted,"Hinnnaaaa. Don't laugh,Ya Know."

.

"You sure the kicking doesn't hurt?" "Yes. It just means he's healthy."

Naruto nodded and sat next to Hinata. She rubbed her belly,as Boruto kicked again,and smiled. "You wanna feel?"

Naruto jumped a little with a blush on his face. "I can do that? Won't I squish him?" Hinata giggled as she shook her head. "No you won't Naruto." She grabbed his hand and brought it over to her stomach. "You just gently place your hand down." Naruto nodded and hovered his hand over the spot with his cheeks puffed out and eyes like white circles.

Hinata giggled,"You nervous?" "Extremely!"

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled as she placed his hand down. Naruto gulped and waited until he felt a strong kick from Boruto.

His eyes sparkled. "Oooooohhhhhh! I felt him,Ya Know!"

Hinata lifted her arms as Naruto dived in and nuzzled her belly. "My strong baby boy!"

.

Hinata tightly gripped Naruto's jacket from the pain of another contraction as Naruto ran through the snow to get her to the hospital.

He busted down the door and shouted,"Granny! Hinata's in labor,Ya Know!"

Tsunade,ears covered,walked out and shouted,"Keep your voice down!" as nurses took Hinata to prepare for the birth. Naruto's eyes turned into white circles as he waved his hands around and asked,"Is she gonna be alright?! Is she suppose to be in that much pain?! Is she gonna explode,Ya Know?!"

Tsunade stomped her foot,silencing Naruto,and rubbed her forehead. "She's fine Naruto. And she'll be alright." She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Please relax and just wait out here."

.

Naruto looked down from the clock and started twiddling his thumbs. _"Why am I so nervous? Could it be because the last birth my family had,everybody died?"_

Naruto let out a dry chuckle than lowered his head and bit his lip. _"I'm not ready...I'm gonna mess up...I just know it..."_

He lift up his head when he heard the door open and saw Tsunade walk out. She gave him a smile before he rushed in the room. Hinata looked up and smiled as the small blue bundle in her hands moved. "Come meet your son."

Naruto gulped before he walked over and gently moved the blanket out of Boruto's face. Boruto twitched from Naruto running his finger over one of the whiskers on his cheek as Naruto chuckled. "He got my whiskers..."

Hinata smiled as Naruto sat on the bed and started messing with the small Ahoge sticking out of Boruto's head. "You wanna hold him?" Naruto flinched and pulled his hand away. "Is it safe? He's so tiny that I could squish him."

Hinata smiled and carefully handed Boruto over with a smile. "Just support his head. Gentle."

Naruto shifted Boruto in his arms and gulped. "H-hi Boruto. It's,uh,nice to meet you." Boruto opened his bright lavender eyes and looked up as Naruto smiled. "I'm your fath..." His eyes softened. "I'm your father."

Hinata smiled and said,"He'll be a lot of work,but he's ours." She let out a nervous giggle,"We probably won't be able to sleep properly for a long time."

A tear dropped and rolled down Boruto's cheek as Hinata looked up at Naruto. He was a big crying mess,snot running down his nose. He sniffled and said,"I...I'm your father and I'm going to do my best to care for you. I know I'll mess up,and it'll probably be really bad sometimes,but know that I love you with all my heart."

Hinata smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand,which he leaned into and smiled.

The door busted open,revealing Hanabi with her fist up. "Alright! Where's my nephew?!"

Naruto sniffled and handed Boruto back to Hinata as Hiashi walked in behind Hanabi and crossed his arms. "I believe I asked to be called the moment my daughter went into labor. Not after my grandson was born." Naruto's eyes turned into white circles again as he grabbed his head. "Ahhh! I forgot to call!"

He bowed in front of Hiashi and said,"I'm sorry Dad! I didn't mean to forget!" as Hanabi squeed over Boruto. "He's like a mini Naruto."

Hiashi sighed with smile and said,"It's alright. But wipe those tears. A father must look strong for their child."

Naruto hopped up and wiped his face. "Eh,right!" as Hiashi walked over to Hinata. He bent down and smiled as Boruto looked up at him. Hanabi poked his cheek and said,"His eyes have the Byakugan color,but they also have pupils. Does that means Boruto can use the Byakugan?" Hiashi crossed his arms. "Hard to say."

Naruto sat back on the bed and kissed Hinata,causing Hanabi and Hiashi to turn away,then smiled. "Thank you so much,for giving me a family." Tears welled up in his eyes as he gave a closed eye smile. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this,Ya Know."

Hinata closed her eyes as she smiled. "Just stay by my side. That's all I want."

Naruto chuckled and rested his forehead on hers and ran his finger over Boruto's whisker as Hanabi and Hiashi smiled.

"Thank you,Hinata."


End file.
